FEAR
by SebastianTheCreator
Summary: This is a taste of my new book (not complete). Tell me what you think of the story. Not the gramma, just the story (; I do M rate it because of future gore and sexual terms.


Mr. Fear

The story kept spreading to every single house in the town. It was a scary story even for this town, the citizines, even the animals knew that they should better fear the story. Adults feared the story, but anyway they told the story to their chilren, to make sure they would not be outside at night. But this story, could it really be this scary? This brutal? This.. Corrupted, that even His Majesty feared it? Of course His Majesty would never admit his fear for this story's creature. Are you ready to hear the story? I will only warn you this one time. Turn around, do not look back. You are still here? Okay. Let's begin!

A mother tucked her daughter between the sheets and pillows, "honey, remember, never go out at night. The Fear might take you" she told the child, which instantly started to shake and shiver. She kissed her daughter good night and left the room, " _don't kill me, fear. Mr. Fear, I do fear you a lot. Please don't take me away_ " the little girl sang before she fell a sleep. The little girl suffered from sleep walking, and this night, she walked right out of the door of her parents' house, out in the darkness. She woke up a few feet away from the house, looked around and screamed, her parents heard the scream and both of them ran out in the night to find their daughter, but sadly, they never reached her. At the moment they reached her location, they only found her night dress and a message on a small piece of paper; "I am together with Mr. Fear now. He will protect my body and soul from harm. Farewell mother and father". The little girl's parents were heartbroken, their little girl has been taken by the Fear. All people in the town knew, that a few days later, the victims' skeletons would appear in the town, and every night before the skeleton's appearance the town would be hearing the missing person's screams and cries.

The mother opened the closet and the skeleton of her daughter fell to the ground, it was covered in a white creamy fluid, she screamed and a heartattack reached her heart, killing her, dragging her soul into the darkness, right towards me, Mr. Fear. I grabbed her wrists with my left hand, forced her to stand up, and with my right hand I covered her eyes, she started screaming, crying, begging me to stop, but why should I? Her fear fed me with power, youth. Her fear was my life.

Her skeleton was never found. Her soul never reached Heaven's gate, nor did it reach the flames of Hell. Her soul was now a part of the darkness, a part of the darkness' creatures, a shadow.

My human form was a perfect tall gentleman with black hair, black trench coat, black trousers, black gloves and black boots. My human body's eyes were a pure red wine colour, and everytime light hit my face, my eyes would reveal the red colour. I had to wear gloves because of my nails, unfortunually they were black.

I opened the door, stepped into the Inn, I sat at a nearby table, a waiter stopped at my table, he asked me what he could get to me, I looked at him, he was a medium tall young man, in the middle of the twenties, he had dark green eyes, pale skin, skinny body and red hair. I smiled charming at him, I have seen the way he was walking, his hips were swinging from side to side, he walked a little slower than a normal person and he made small strange faces everytime he took a step. I smirked, gently patted his backside on the skinny trousers he was wearing, he blushed and let out a small, but quite moan, "just a cup of Chinese white tea" I said and smiled charming before I continued, "and maybe some sugar for later use". The red haired waiter blushed even further, but he managed to reach the kitchen with my order. I took a newspaper from the table next to me and looked at the main topic, "Mr. Fear strikes again!", I smirked, the waiter placed the cup in front of me and a piece of pie, "I didn't order any pie" I said without looking at the waiter, I could sense that this waiter was a small man, grey hair and old, "it's on the house. A present from the my friend" he said and left. I smirked again. After finishing the pie and my tea, I stood up, went out of the back door. The dead alley started to spin, I turned around and my eyes met a pair of dark green eyes, "I knew you were evil. Are you one of Mr. Fear's men?" the ginger waiters asked, I looked at him, stumbled over a bump on the ground, I fell on my backside, looked up at the waiter, who raised his hands, which was wrapped around an old gun, "what are you talking about? What was in that pie?" I asked, trembling of fear, "just some drugs, nothing deadly" the waiter answered and moved closer, "answer my question!" he yelled, "foolish child" I disappeared into the shadows and re-appeared behind the young man, he turned around, trembling of true fear, "the drug won't bite on me, my fear is fake and my face is fake!" I laughed and pushed the waiter against the wall. I leaned closer to him, "I don't care about your name, nor do I care about your pathetic life. I only want your fear" I whispered in his ear, "my fear?" he looked terrified at me, "a-are you.?!" his eyes went bigger and started to tear up, "ding ding ding! We have a winner! You are right! Now tell me! WHO. AM. I?!" I laughed, the waiter raised his gun once again, crying he started shooting like a maniac, I laughed hysterically, "bullets?! They won't bite me! Patheric human! I am Mr. Fear! THE FUCKING FEAR!" I grabbed the gun and pulled it out of his grib, "now now, let's see" I pointed the gun at the waiter's knee, pulled the trigger and the bullet hit perfectly, the blood started to flow out and his scream got mixed with his cries of pain. I smirked, took a deep breath before throwing the gun into the alley, I kneeled down in front of the waiter, "tell me, kiddo, are you scared?"I asked, he kept crying and nodded slightly, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "the smell of fear is sweeter than the best bakery here in London" I said with an evil smirk painted on my lips, "now it's time for you to die" I said as my evil smile turned crazy and psycho-like. The waiter grabbed a knife from his left boot and stabbed it into the side of my neck, I sighed and wrapped my fingers around his pale hand, which was shaking just as much as an earthquack from Japan. I pulled out the knife, the blood covered our hands, "stupid boy" I looked into his eyes, red met green, "how did you figure out about me? Or.. At least that I wasn't that clean?" I was actually curious to know, the waiter trembled of fear and pain, "okay, listen, if you answer here right here, right now, I'll heal your knee, deal?" I kept locking my red colour on the dark green colour, he nodded and started to open is mouth, those perfect pink-ish lips, full, but not too full, "I was told by a gentleman at the Inn. He gave me the gun! I swear! I would never try to kill you! He told me his name! His name is..-" the waiter fell to the ground, I looked down at him, smelled blood running from his head, I reached for the back of his head, pulled out a small glass needle and looked carefully at it.

I stood up, "you did not have to kill him" I turned towards a tall gentleman, he was wearing a black cape, black clothes, black tophat and in his right hand, a black and silver cane. I sighed, "what is it you want from me?" I could not see this gentleman's eyes because of the tophat, "I do not fear you, kid" a hoarse voice ere to be heard from the gentleman, "oh my, like I haven't heard that one before" I laughed.


End file.
